equestriagirlsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity é uma personagem da franquia My Little Pony e uma das principais personagens de My Little Pony: Amizade é Mágica que apareceu em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ela representa o Elemento da Generosidade.__TOC__ Relacionamentos Rarity é a irmã mais velha de Sweetie Belle. Ela tem uma relação diferente com Spike do que na série : No filme, Rarity pensa que Spike é um cão normal; No entanto, uma vez que é revelado que ele não é, a relação se torna semelhante a da série. Versão Humana A versão humana da Raridade tem pele branca, cabelo roxo, com três diamantes azuis como recortes e olhos azuis escuros (os olhos é luz sombras azuis), com cílios longos e sobrancelhas divagar. Ela veste uma blusa azul com mangas aos cotovelos, saia malva com a imagem do carimbo da minha Little Pony: A amizade é mágica, faixa roxa tensa fivela com botas azuis e roxas em um salto elevado de cunha, que topos são cobertos com uma única diamante. Ela usa pulseiras de ouro amarelo em ambas as mãos. No vestido de esfera autumm de raridade, ela tem um longo vestido azul, com uma alça de ombro. Suas botas de salto alto são grandes e branco, com sola rosa na parte inferior. A parte superior de cada boot é decorado com cristais de diamante e aparado com uma faixa rosa. Em Rochas do arco-íris, durante a Batalha das Bandas, Raridade está usando um vestido desenhado por ela mesma. A cor do vestido é rosa, ea manga esquerda é um emblema azul em forma de oito estrelas. Ele também tem uma correia de preto com um círculo cinzento no meio. Abaixo vemos o resto de vestidos cor de rosa. Na parte inferior vemos nas duas listras pretas de esquerda e da forma azul direito cristal de diamante. Descendo, vemos meias em duas cores: na perna esquerda é azul e rosa à direita. Mais abaixo, vemos os sapatos cor de rosa com três cristais azuis em forma de diamante. Além disso, ela tem dois destaques adicionais em seu cabelo: azul e rosa. Na festa de boas-vindas, Raridade está usando um vestido azul. A parte superior do vestido tem um decote clara e colar em volta do pescoço. Seus quadris têm uma barra azul com um arco. A parte inferior do vestido é dividido em dois: de um lado do carimbo elementos raridade aparecer, e, por outro lado, as listras azuis profundas à distância. sapatos de raridade são roxo e salto alto. Durante a segunda fase dos Jogos, no equipamento de Raridade a corrida de patins, que ela desenhou e costurou. Tem uma blusa sem mangas azul, um lenço verde no pescoço. Ela veste um short, luz calções roxos com leggings azuis luz que chega ao bezerro, que carregam o selo de seus elementos. Ela tem almofadas de-rosa em seus pulsos e roxo nos cotovelos e joelhos, e em sua cabeça, um capacete rosa, nas laterais do logotipo é exibida Wondercolts. Seus patins são azul e branco. Seu cabelo é amarrado com uma fita rosa. Personalidade Muito parecido com a sua homologa pônei, a Rarity humana é bastante generosa e feminina. Ela também é um pouco mal-humorada, como mostrado quando ela e o resto das homólogas humanas do elenco principal (excluindo Twilight Sparkle e Rainbow Dash) começam a discutir. Ela também se preocupa com o bem-estar de seus amigos, como quando ela avisa Twilight a não se apaixonar por Flash Sentry já que ele é o ex-namorado Sunset Shimmer e ela teme que Sunset vá atormentar Twilight em um grau maior. Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a homólogo humana de Rarity coloca um disfarce em Twilight para torná-la irreconhecível e diz que é uma pena que também vá precisar de um disfarce para Spike, porque ela diz que ele é "tão adorável." Mais tarde, na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar no mundo humano, ela deixa Spike dormir em suas pernas e avisa a Twilight para ficar longe de Flash Sentry, o ex-namorado de Sunset Shimmer. A ideia de Rarity de reunir os alunos e incentivá-los a usar as orelhas e as caudas dos Canterlot Wondercolts é um sucesso. Quando os alunos descobrem que Spike pode falar, ele incrédulo pergunta se um cão falante é a coisa mais estranha naquilo tudo, Rarity diz que em sua opinião ele é adorável. Ela então o pega e o coça atrás da orelha. De acordo com um membro da equipe, em um rascunho inicial do filme, Rarity era a garota que, sem sucesso, concorreu para a princesa do Baile de Primavera contra Sunset Shimmer, mas a versão final do filme não revelou isso. O membro da equipe também afirmou que algumas frases no filme implicam isso. No filme, Fluttershy menciona a candidata mal sucedida para a Princesa do Baile de Primavera quando ela aconselha Twilight a não concorrer para a Princesa do Baile de Outono. Mais tarde no filme, Rarity diz que espera "algum tipo de desculpas pelo desastre da última primavera." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' thumb|left|Rarity tocando um keytar em Rainbow Rocks. Nos curtas de animação para o filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, a versão humana de Rarity é vista fazendo uma grande Estrada na sala da banda sobre um piano de cauda carregado pela versão humana dos Cães Diamante. Ela também toca um Keytar na banda As Rainbooms. No filme, Rarity é vista primeiramente ajudando suas amigas a criar um cartaz para o Festival de Música de Canterlot High, no qual ela descreve que o cartaz ficou bem chamativo. Durante o ensaio das Rainbooms, ela ajuda a confortar a reformada Sunset Shimmer ao dizer a Sunset que estão com ela e que a perdoam pelos "errinhos" dela. Ela é a primeira a abrir uma conversa sobre como ela e as outras garotas ganham as orelhas e a cauda de pônei quando elas de apresentam. Durante o filme e na Batalha de Bandas, Rarity se concentra mais nas roupas de palco da banda, para a frustração de Applejack. Quando Sunset ajuda as Rainbooms a se reconciliarem, Applejack pede a Rarity para arrumar as roupas para a apresentação e Rarity fica feliz com a tarefa. Hamstecalipse Rarity ajuda Fluttershy no centro de animais ao cuidar dos hamsters enquanto Fluttershy limpa o habitat dos hamsters. Tocadora de Piano NO curta de animação Tocadora de Piano, Rarity tenta levar um piano de cauda para a sala da banda, mas encontra muita dificuldade com a tarefa. Ela usa o seu charme para fazer os homólogos humanos dos Cães Diamante carregarem o piano para ela, mas ao chegar na sala, o tempo permitido dela e de suas amigas na sala acaba. Antes que Rarity seja forçada a mover o piano novamente, Pinkie Pie recomenda que ela use um keytar. Enquanto toca o instrumento, Rarity se transforma em sua versão meio-pônei. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Rarity e o resto das garotas vão para o carnaval de Canterlot High. Ela passa o tempo na festa com Pinkie Pie. Elas depois se encontram com o resto de suas amigas em uma cabine de fotos e o final do curta mostra elas e suas amigas em uma roda gigante. Versões Diferentes Outras Descrições Hasbro.com Equestria Girls = Rarity tem uma paixão pela moda e acredita que o melhor acessório e a generosidade. Esse espírito generoso e o amor por todas as coisas belas faz dela uma favorita em Canterlot High. Quando não está fazendo roupas personalizadas ou se arrumando, ela dá um jeito pras amigas vestirem as roupas mais transadas e modernas que o mundo tem a oferecer. E com o Baile de Outono chegando, e Twilight Sparkle competindo pela coroa, Rarity terá muito trabalho pela frente. Mas ela está sempre feliz em ajudar uma amiga que precisa e está sempre presente pra deixar as amigas fabulosas. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Ela toca teclado na banda, mas a verdadeira paixão de Rarity é garantir que os figurinos das Rainbooms estejam na última moda. Ela usa seu incrível talento e cria looks de arrasar para todas as integrantes da banda.http://www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls/pt_BR/girls/rarity.cfm?startSlide=0 Citações "Ohh, this is good, no one will recognize you!" Galeria Referencias Veja também *Rarity na MLP Wiki. en:Rarity es:Rarity pl:Rarity pt:Rarity ru:Rarity Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Wondercolts